1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upright bare floor cleaner. In one aspect, the invention relates to a bare floor cleaner that performs steam mopping. In another aspect, the invention relates to an upright steam mop having an auxiliary hand tool for steam cleaning above-floor surfaces. In yet another aspect of the invention, an upright steam mop has a removable steam module for portable, above-floor steam cleaning. The steam mop of the invention provides both floor and above-floor steam cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mops are well known for cleaning a bare floor surface, such as tile, linoleum, and hardwood floors. The most common cleaning tool for this procedure is the traditional sponge or rag mop. Mops are capable of loosening dirt from the floor and have excellent absorbency; however, when the mop requires more cleaning solution, it is placed in a bucket to soak up warm cleaning solution and returned to the floor. Each time more cleaning solution is required, the mop is usually placed in the same bucket, and after several repetitions the cleaning solution becomes dirty and cold. As a result, dirty cleaning solution is used to remove dirt from the bare surface. Mops generally require use of chemicals which can be problematic for users that have allergies or other sensitivities to cleaning chemicals, fragrances, etc.
There has been an increased interest in environmentally friendly methods for household cleaning and the interest in steam cleaning in the home has also increased. This method of cleaning has the advantage of using water rather than chemicals, which are expensive and can have negative environmental impacts. Further, steaming devices used to apply steam to household objects are well known. The uses of the devices vary widely, and may include the application of steam to drapes or other fabrics to ease wrinkles, and the application of steam to objects to assist in cleaning the objects.
Recent trends in cleaning bare floors involves the use of steam as the cleaning agent. Typical steam devices have a reservoir for storing water that is connected to an electrical water pump with an on/off switch. The exit from the electric water pump is connected to a steam boiler with a steam generator to heat the water. The heated water generates steam, which may be directed towards the intended destination through a nozzle which controls the application of the steam. Variation of the shape and size of the nozzle allows for preferred distribution of generated steam to an object to be cleaned. Different nozzles may be interchanged, based on the object to be steamed. The nozzle may be either closely coupled to the steam generator, or located at a distance from the steam generator, requiring tubing or other steam transfer structures to be interconnected between the steam generator and the discharge nozzle. Steam systems have the advantage of creating a temperature which effectively kills a wide range of microbes, bacteria, microorganisms, and dust mites. Conversely, conventional detergent cleaning systems are somewhat effective at cleaning surfaces, but could be made more effective by raising the temperature of the cleaning solution to some point below the boiling point.
A bare floor cleaner has heretofore been sold in the United States by BISSELL Homecare, Inc. under the mark Steam Mop. The Steam Mop comprises a base assembly and an upright handle pivotally mounted to the base assembly. The base assembly includes a base housing with a fluid distributor for distributing fluid to the surface to be cleaned; and a mop cloth which is affixed beneath the base housing and positioned for contacting the surface to be cleaned. The upright handle includes a handle housing; a water tank mounted to the handle housing and adapted to hold a quantity of water; a fluid distribution system between the water tank and the base housing fluid distributor for distributing fluid from the water tank to the mop cloth for applying the steam to the surface to be cleaned; and a steam generator within the fluid distribution system for heating the water from the water tank to steam.